<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Daddy calls, you better answer by CrimsonChocolate, UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786785">When Daddy calls, you better answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate'>CrimsonChocolate</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane'>UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Don’t copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiki called Orihara over he didn't expect him walking into his office looking like a school girl. Well, seems like Orihara wants to have some fun before they get down to business and who would Shiki be to deny him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orihara Izaya/Shiki Haruya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Daddy calls, you better answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently I've started reading the Drrr!! lightnovels and they are so so good and CrimsonChocolate has been forced to listen to me ramble ever since haha.<br/>This is my first time collabing with someone on a fic and it was a lot of fun! CrimsonChocolate always makes my horny brain cells run wild and now you can enjoy our newest brainchild. This fic contains a lot of stuff I'm personally not really into but it was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you have lots of fun reading this ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had called Orihara to come in to discuss some information he needed, Shiki had expected the same as usual: the information broker strolling into his office like he owned the place, and then planting himself in the chair right in front of his desk in a leisurely fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when instead of Orihara, a pretty, long-haired schoolgirl strolled into the room, he was perplexed. It seemed like Orihara wanted to play games again, but usually, he wasn’t audacious enough to play them with Shiki and the </span>
  <span>Awakusu-Kai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is your business with us?” he asked the girl, as she sat down before him with her legs crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When daddy calls, you better answer,” she said coquettishly, batting her lashes at him. He was stunned for a second at her response, but then he realized who was actually sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not some girl, but instead, Orihara dressed as one. His lips were painted a striking, cherry red, his schoolgirl uniform consisting of a sailor blouse, and a short, pleated skirt. Sheer, black tights adorned the informant's legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playing a game indeed, it seemed. Well, if he wanted to play with him, then Shiki would comply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up slowly, and then walked over to his information broker, stopping behind him and then putting his hands on Orihara’s shoulders, before leaning down and murmuring into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And have you got the information daddy requested you to bring, like a good girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Orihara shiver beneath his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if I’ve been a bad girl?” he breathed out, probably fully aware of how his actions affected Shiki, who then leant in even more, brushing his nose against Orihara’s neck, and inhaled the sweet perfume he was wearing. He lightly nipped at his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose that daddy has to punish you for your disobedience then,” he whispered into Orihara’s ear huskily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands went down from his shoulders and slowly caressed Orihara’s upper arms lightly, before he pulled them away and ordered him in an authoritative voice to stand up, to which Orihara complied immediately. After he did as he was told, Shiki gave his back a hard shove, which made Orihara fall to his knees. Then, he walked in front of him, and grabbed his chin roughly to make him look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was a delectable sight, sitting on his knees before him. But Shiki knew better than to think that Orihara was completely at his mercy. He was exactly where he wanted to be. Shiki smirked. This was going to be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swiped his thumb over Orihara’s lips, pulling the lower lip down and then dipping it in his hot mouth. Orihara obliged immediately, and started swirling his tongue around the intruding digit. He let Orihara have some fun before he added his index finger, and then used both appendages to pull out Orihara’s tongue so his mouth was open, and waiting for what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki unbuckled his belt like he had all the time in the world, and pulled down his fly slowly, all the while, Orihara was looking up at him with dark eyes, and his mouth still pretty and open, tongue hanging out, which lead to him drooling onto his sailor blouse a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki was already half hard in his trousers, the sight of Orihara before him being extremely arousing. Maintaining his gradual tempo, Shiki slowly took himself out of his underwear and gave himself a few pumps, while Orihara watched his display hungrily. Shiki could see even more drool collecting in the informant's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a fucking slut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was gagging to be face fucked as soon as possible. But Shiki wasn't in a rush, even though he wanted to fuck that hot and willing mouth immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead of putting his dick into Orihara’s willing mouth, he teased him by rubbing the head against his upper lip, and then sliding it along his cheek, smearing the lipstick in the process. He did this a few more times until he was satisfied with how debauched Orihara looked, lipstick mixed with precome smeared across his cheek in streaks, and a huge wet spot on the front of Orihara’s blouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally put his dick into that eager mouth and pushed it all the way back into Orihara’s throat, the informant let out a satisfied groan that was so filthy, it made Shiki grab the other’s face and set a punishing pace with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orihara had always been good with his mouth, whether he had been riling people up, or been getting people off. With Shiki, it had mostly been the latter, or a combination of both. So it was to no surprise that the informant immediately relaxed his throat to accommodate Shiki’s girth. He didn’t place his hands onto Shiki’s legs to get him to slow down, either. They were still nestled between his thighs, even though tears were running down his face and ruining his eyeliner because of the fast pace Shiki set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki continued face fucking Orihara until he felt he was close to coming, all the while, Orihara was moaning around his dick like a bitch in heat. Which he was. Shiki could see the hardness tenting the skirt he was wearing. But before he could try to give himself some friction, Shiki pushed Orihara down on his dick hard and held him there for a moment, making him gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since this is your punishment for being a bad girl, you’re not allowed to touch yourself. Only daddy is allowed to, and he will only do so if you ask him nicely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt Orihara nod in confirmation that he understood, he pulled him off his dick and let him catch his breath for a bit. After Orihara was able to breathe again, Shiki pulled him to his feet, turned them around so they were both facing the table, and then bent him over harshly which elicited another needy groan. Then, he slapped his ass hard for good measure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted up the skirt that was just barely covering Orihara's behind, and then with a swift motion, ripped the tights so he could access what he wanted. That’s when he saw what was hidden beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only was Orihara wearing a schoolgirl's uniform, he was wearing lacy rose colored women’s underwear as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like babygirl dolled herself up real pretty for her daddy. Did she expect daddy to ravish her?” Shiki asked leaning down again covering Orihara’s smaller form with his own torso. He massaged his ass while rutting his dick against the lacy fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking of daddy’s big cock all day. I’ve actually left a little surprise for daddy to find,” Orihara replied in a slightly feminine voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you now?” Shiki murmured, straightening up. He could already imagine what kind of surprise Orihara had prepared, but he had to take a look to confirm it. He pulled the lacy panties to the side and was greeted by a pretty glass plug already filling up Orihara’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki had to take a moment to collect himself. He loved it when Orihara prepared himself beforehand; that way, he could just fuck him senseless without any more preparation needed. Orihara was a glutton for the burn of Shiki just plunging into him, and Shiki adored how greedy he was for his cock during those times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started tugging at the plug a little, pulling it out and then pushing it back into Orihara’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you thinking about my cock filling your little cunt while you fingered yourself open for me?” he asked in a teasing tone. “I bet you did. How many times did you make yourself come? I know no matter how many times you did it, it didn’t satisfy you like I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orihara let out a needy whine and pushed back against Shiki, which earned him another slap on the ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move babygirl, or do you want me to leave you high and dry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This forced another whine from Orihara’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No please, I’ll be a good girl I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And true to his word, he stayed put while Shiki continued the push and pull of the plug. When he finally removed it from Orihara’s hole, the informant let out another guttural moan which turned into a scream when Shiki plunged himself into the waiting heat in one swift movement, and buried himself to the hilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki set up a punishing pace immediately. He pushed Orihara’s upper body onto the desk with one hand, while the other was pulling his hips up into the thrusts. Orihara was drooling onto the desk and letting out high pitched moans. Shiki rutted into Orihara so hard that he rocked him into the desk, rattling it with every thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Orihara would walk out not only with marks on his hips from Shiki’s hard grip, but also with bruises on his thighs as well. He would love it if he was allowed to mark Orihara up for real, especially his neck, but Orihara would kill him if he tried. He hated being “claimed” as someone else's, and the reason he was coming to Shiki regularly was because he granted him his freedom and obeyed the rules Orihara set. And it was totally worth it. Orihara was a good lay, and he loved to indulge Shiki in his kinks, surprising him time and time again. It never got boring, unlike with the hookers Shiki was used to sleeping with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki kept Orihara against the desk until he felt himself getting close, then he changed their positions. He pulled Orihara up by his upper arm so they were standing with Orihara’s back to Shiki’s front. Then he crept both his hands up Orihara’s torso to his chest. There, he found another surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see baby girl put on a bralette, even though her tits are too small to even need one. Let’s see if it matches her pretty panties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he pulled up the sailor blouse and shoved the hem into Orihara’s mouth to expose his torso. Then, he pressed a gentle kiss beneath Orihara’s ear and brought his hands to his chest, starting to play with the lacy bralette. He pulled at the straps and then let them snap back against Orihara’s skin, earning him a satisfied hiss that got muffled by the fabric between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby girl really dolled herself up for daddy, didn’t she? I think she deserves a little treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that he brought his hands to Orihara’s chest and started rubbing at it gently. He circled his nipples lightly and then pinched them. Orihara let out a loud moan which let the blouse slip from his mouth. Shiki stopped immediately and brought it back up to Orihara’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it fall again. Be good for daddy,” Shiki chastised him as Orihara took the fabric back into his mouth obediently. Then he went back to twisting Orihara’s nipples between his fingers. Shiki knew that Orihara loved having his nipples played with and he knew how sensitive he was. The fact that he didn’t put his hands beneath the bralette added the lacy fabric to the pinching and rubbing sensation Orihara was experiencing. Shiki could feel with the way Orihara was clenching around him and the muffled whimpers that where coming out of his mouth that he was going absolutely mad with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki littered Orihara’s neck with some more kisses and then bit down lightly, careful not to leave a mark, which made Orihara arch his back and throw his head back against Shiki’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orihara’s hands went to touch his neglected and leaking member but before he could touch himself Shiki pinched his nipples harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching yourself, baby, I know you can come untouched,” Shiki whispered into Orihara’s ear and then licked up the length of it, his hands still busily caressing his nipples. Orihara once again complied Shiki’s command and was rewarded with a “Good girl.” and some more kisses littered down his neck. To keep his hands occupied Orihara hoisted them up to frantically grab at Shiki’s neck and head. He pulled him into a desperate kiss that was more tongue and spit than anything that was quickly broken because Orihara was panting so harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki was close but he knew he could make Orihara come before he himself did. He angled his hips in the way he knew he would hit Orihara’s prostate just right and licked up the length of his neck, scraping his teeth against the soft skin lightly. And just like he said: it didn’t take much longer for Orihara to come untouched, staining the panties and tights that were still covering his dick. The way Orihara tightened around Shiki’s dick sent him over the edge as well, spilling his seed deep inside of the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were panting harshly and Orihara fell forward on the desk exhaustedly while Shiki pulled out of him. He pulled Orihara’s cheeks apart and appreciated how his seed leaked out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orihara looked completely debauched already, with his blouse pulled up, revealing the bralette he was wearing underneath, his thighs ripped, his skirt rumpled and his make up smeared and running of his face. But Shiki still wasn’t done with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he caught his breath a little he sank down on his knees, angled Orihara’s hips into a position he liked and then started licking his own spent off of Orihara’s skin. He trailed his tongue up Orihara’s thigh to his puffy hole and then pressed it over Orihara’s rim flatly for a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I just came!” Orihara whined, clawing at the surface of the desk weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhhmmmm. Girls can come multiple times, though,” Shiki answered and went on with what he’d been doing just seconds earlier. He spread Orihara’s cheeks once again and resumed cleaning up the mess he made of him not long ago. When he was satisfied with his work he went on to also clean Orihara’s insides. He dipped his tongue into the puffy hole and started eating him out in earnest. After a bit he added two of his fingers to his tongue and started massaging Orihara’s prostatate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki hadn’t expected it but it seemed like Orihara had another orgasm this soon into him after all. His cock had started twitching under Shiki’s tongue’s ministrations and began to fill out when he had added the fingers to the mix. The sounds Orihara was making where broken little pants and moans, just like Shiki loved it. He knew that it probably was a bit painful to get another orgasm forced into him this quickly but Orihara always said “what is pleasure without a little pain?” and he sure wasn’t contesting what Shiki was doing to him. Not to mention the way he pushed his hips into Shiki’s ministrations greedily. It was pretty clear though that the only thing holding him up right now was the desk he was resting his weight on. His legs were shaking so much it would’ve been a miracle if they were able to hold up his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki knew that this time Orihara probably wasn’t able to come untouched, so after a bit he pulled Orihara’s cock out of the come stained panties and started to stroke it gently, which earned him a hiss. He moved his hand up and down the hard length a few times before started massaging the head in a circular motion. This pulled Orihara a loud, high pitched scream from Orihara’s throat, but he still didn’t tell Shiki to stop, so he continued. Shiki’s hand on Orihara’s dick wasn’t gentle, neither where the fingers he was pressing into his prostate. With all this attention it didn’t take Orihara to come with a choked up yell, staining his skirt with his spent. Shiki stroked Orihara through his orgasm until the other slumped against the desk completely boneless while letting out whines of protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiki wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and then stood up, taking in the picture in front of him. Orihara looked even more debauched than before and Shiki longed to get a better look at his face. So he gently took Orihara’s limp body and moved him so he was lieing on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was a sight to see. His eyeliner was running down his face, the lipstick smeared and his cheeks and chin drenched in spit. The blouse was still pulled up so that Shiki could finally get a good look on Orihara’s pretty chest which was still heaving with harsh pants. Orihara’s lower half was once again covered by the pleated skirt but now it was rumpled and covered in streaks of come. The legs, which were now framing Shiki’s hips, were still covered in the black thighs but now they were ruined with many ladders caused by Shiki’s rough treatment. Shiki felt himself twitch again at the sight but he wasn’t sure if Orihara could handle taking him again. Maybe he would allow him to come on his face, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does my baby girl feel?” he asked while gently caressing Orihara’s sides. Orihara took some more heavy breaths before he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted daddy to come inside of me and then plug me up nicely so I could take part of him back home, but now he cleaned me up,” he whined reproachful. Then he put his shaky legs up around Shiki’s waist and locked them behind his back. “Seems like he has to give me another treat. I’ve been so good after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiki was stunned at that a little but then caught himself quickly and chuckled lightly. He put one of his hands on Orihara’s thigh and caressed it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure baby? You don’t look like you can come again,” he mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t but I still want daddy to fuck me again,” Orihara whined and Shiki had to groan at that. He took himself into the hand that wasn’t occupied with Orihara’s leg immediately and stroked himself to full hardness before he entered the willing heat once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise that left Orihara’s throat when he did so was pathetic, completely wrecked, and it went straight to Shiki’s cock. This was the first time Orihara had allowed something like this and Shiki was enjoying it immensely. It made him almost feel like he was in charge of the situation. But what tasted the most sweet was that he knew that Orihara didn’t allow anyone else but Shiki to treat him like this. The thought alone made Shiki come embarrassingly fast. He thrusted into Orihara shakily and then, like requested, he buried himself to the hilt while he spilled deep inside of Orihara. Then he took the plug that was left discarded on the desk and put it back inside of Orihara’s now abused hole, effectively trapping Shiki’s seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orihara untangled his legs from around Shiki’s hips and let them fall down while Shiki put himself back into his pants. Orihara didn’t seem to want to move any time soon. Shiki caressed his legs and torso gently to help his muscles relax and stop shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually bring me the information I requested or did you just come over to fuck?” he asked, not stopping his ministrations. Orihara hummed in confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. The stick is in the right pocket of my skirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiki pulled it out and laid it to the side pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. When you’re able to stand again I’ll get one of my men to drive you back home. I don’t think you’ll be able to walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihara let out a chuckle, finally letting the mask of the schoolgirl slip and the brat that he was through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t expect anything else. Daddy surely wouldn’t want anyone taking advantage of his baby girl while she is this vulnerable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiki could only chuckle. As if Orihara would let anyone take advantage of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you had a lot of fun reading this fic. Pls leave a kudos and/or comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>